A Transformers Christmas!
by kittygirl365
Summary: G-1 Universe- I know it's a lil early, but I couldn't help it! Spike and I show the Autobots what Christmas is all about.


**I know I still haven't finished my other story, **_**Count on Me**_**, but I hit a serious writer's block…if anyone would like to send me ideas to help me out, feel free to do so, I would greatly appreciate it! Anyway, onto the story:**

**Takes place in the G1- Universe: Spike and I show the Autobots the true meaning of Christmas by taking them to the Homeless Shelter to give toys to children. As it turns out, the Autobots get more into it than either of us thought….**

**At the Ark**

It was a beautiful day at the Ark, minus the freezing temperatures and snow on the ground, and the Autobots are gathered around Teletraan-1 as they analyze the snow….making sure it's not dangerous.

"Well, what do the scans show, Wheeljack?" Optimus Prime asked as Wheeljack analyzes the snow through Teletraan-1.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to make of it, Optimus. The scans show it's completely harmless. I sure hope this ain't one of Megatron's tricks."

"Me too, my friend. Me too." Optimus replied, deep in thought as to why, if he did at all, Megatron made this white stuff cover the whole city if it's harmless? All of the sudden, the heard a car engine behind them and the all turned to see Bumblebee enter, covered in snow. His passenger door opened up and Spike crawled out with a big sack that was full of items.

"Spike, glad to see you and Bumblebee are safe." Optimus breathed a sigh of relief. He would rather extinguish his own spark before he'd let anything bad happen to the young human and his soldier.

"Of course we are, Optimus!" Spike replied, "Are you guys enjoying the snow?" This threw the Autobots off guard.

"You know what this stuff is?" Ironhide asked, flabbergasted. (I love that word!)

"And it's harmless?" Jazz asked. Bumblebee laughed.

"Of course it is! At least, I think it is." He looked to Spike for an answer, Spike nodded.

This greatly surprised Spike. Of course he knew the Autobots haven't been on Earth long enough to learn about snow, or experience it for that matter, but to think it was dangerous only made him laugh out loud.

"What's so funny, kid?" Ratchet asked, a little annoyed that he was laughing at their lack of understanding. Spike regained himself only after realizing he was laughing out loud.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought you guys already knew about snow." Spike said, now calming down.

"Well, as long as it's harmless, I suppose we have nothing to worry about." Optimus concluded.

"That's good to hear. Hey, Bee, can you give a hand with this bag? It's really heavy." Spike asked his best friend.

"Sure, Spike. But, uh, what is in the bag exactly?" He asked as he picked it up.

"It's toys."

"Toys?" Bumblebee and the other Autobots asked simultaneously.

"Yea, their Christmas presents."

"Christ-mas?" Optimus sounded out.

Then Spike remembered- if they didn't know about snow, then they didn't know about Christmas.

"Oh, well, Christmas is supposed to be a magical time of year where everyone gets together have a good time. There are presents, Christmas carols, and snowball fights, and a whole bunch of stuff. It's a lot of fun!" Spike explained. Now the Autobots were catching on.

"Then what's with the bag of toys?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'm bringing these down later today to the Homeless Shelter for the kids. Since they don't have any money for a real Christmas, I'm going to bring these over to them. My old friend from elementary school is coming over to help out. She's bringing more toys over."

"Hmm, this _Christmas_ sounds very interesting. If it would be okay with you, Spike, I and the other Autobots would like to accompany you and your friend to deliver the toys." Optimus said. Spike's face lit up.

"That's a great idea, Prime! The kids would love to see you guys! I'd better give Melanie a call and tell her to meet up here instead." He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number. He walked off with Bumblebee in tow with the sack of toys.

"Optimus, are you sure it's wise to just show up in the open, unguarded, with a bunch of sparklings around? What if the Decepticons show up?" Prowl asked.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Prowl. After all, the Decepticons will need to learn the spirit of this Christmas as well." Optimus concluded. The other bots were still unsure.

**Outside of the Ark…..**

A taxi pulled up and a girl stepped out. The cab drove away as she stood in awe of the Ark, a big bag of toys at her side. The girl had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, layered, with beautiful hazel eyes. Melanie wore a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. (In case you haven't noticed, I'm using a fake name…).

She whistled. "Wow, Spike wasn't kidding when he said this place was _huge_." She gawked and walked inside.

**Inside the Ark**

I saw Spike run out of the humongous space ship to greet me.

"How was the trip?" He asked, helping me take the bag when he noticed I was struggling with it. I mean, I even had the cab driver dude help me with it because I couldn't even lift it.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad. So you said the Autobots were going to help out?" he nodded. "That's awesome! The kids are going to be so psyched!"

We continued to walk through the base, which was a lot bigger on the inside than I thought, and I saw the Autobots inside waiting to introduce me.

"Guys, this is Melanie, my friend from elementary school." Spike introduced. I gave them a friendly wave and the smiled. The huge blue and red one, I recognized as Optimus Prime, came forward and knelt down and held out his finger, and I reached out and grabbed it, doing an awkward handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Melanie, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." We went through introductions for the others…which I did not feel like typing the whole thing…

I have already been briefed on the plans for today, still excited about the Autobots tagging along.

"So, when are we heading out to the shelter?" I asked.

"This afternoon, that way we have plenty of time to get things ready and relax." Spike said.

"Sounds good to me."

We spent the whole time talking and catching up, because it's been a long time since I've seen him. I moved away shortly after sixth grade and just moved back a couple of months ago. So we had a lot of catching up to do. Spike just got finished telling me about the recent Decepticon attack at an oil refinery.

"Wow Spike!" I exclaimed when he finished, "I wish my life was as exciting as yours! I mean hunting and fighting Decepticons on a daily basis; it sure is a heck of a lot more exciting that what goes on in my life."

"Trust me, Melanie, the Decepticons are nothing but trouble AND their extremely dangerous. I don't think you want to experience that." He tried to reason. Too late, I was one for action and adventure! I wanted to meet a real Decepticon!

My train of thought was interrupted when we saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker enter the Ark with a huge ball of snow; I mean a HUGE ball of snow- so huge that both of them had trouble caring it. I just had to ask.

"What are you guys doing?" Damn me and my curiosity.

"Shhh!" Sunstreaker shushed me.

"Yea, we're gonna give Ol' Hatchet a little Christmas present!" Sideswipe whispered, trying to mask his giggles. Spike and I couldn'r help it, we tried to stifle our laughter too. The left and rounded the hallway, out of our sight. We heard a door slide open. I looked at Spike and saw him counting down with his fingers from five. 5-4-

"What are you doing?" I asked. He only gestured to the hall where the twins disappeared.

3-2-1

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" we jumped at the sound of Ratchet shouting. We saw flashes of red and yellow zoom past us and outside followed by a pissed of looking Ratchet covered in snow. Oh boy….

Spike and I burst out laughing. He just fumed and walked away mumbling something about 'welding afts to the ceiling'.

I managed to catch my breath and turned around to notice that Spike was gone! I looked around before deciding to look outside to see if he was with the twins, whom I immediately started to like.

"Spike? Spike, you out here?" Nothing but white. "Spike come on, it's freezing out here- Ahh!" I was whammed in the back of the head with a snowball. I looked over and saw Spike standing there pointing laughing at me.

"That's it Spike Witwicky! You are SO dead!" I scrambled up and grabbed a hand full of snow. Spike, seeing my plan, ran off and soon a chase began.

The Autobots heard the commotion from inside and went out to check on us. They only laughed at the sight of me failing to get Spike with a snowball. I finally gave up, trying to catch my breath.

"I swear Spike, by the end of the day I WILL hit you with a snowball!" I vowed. He only laughed as in '_yea right_'.

**Meanwhile after the 'battle'…**

Spike was talking on the phone with the people who were running the Toys for Tots thing at the shelter. I hope everything is okay. He got off the phone and had a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong Spike?" Bumblebee asked.

"The guy who was supposed to play Santa Claus for the kids called in sick. Now they don't have a Santa for the toy drive." He replied. I was sad now too. Who would play the Santa now? Surely it was impossible to get one last minute.

"Hmm, this is concerning." Optimus muttered. "Excuse me." He walked away. I was confused but let it go. He was probably busy.

"Well, we'll just hand out the gifts ourselves and say that we're Santa's little helpers or something." Bumblebee suggested.

"Yea, we can't let these kids down after we did so much for them." Ironhide added.

Our faces lit up, the bots really wanted to help out! This was going to be great.

Later that day, we had finished getting everything ready. The Shelter called Spike back and said that they had found a replacement Santa! This was going to be a great day! Boy, do I have a big mouth.

When we arrived, we unloaded the gifts from Optimus' trailer and had everything set up perfectly. Or it was perfect until…

An explosion rattled the area and we turned to see three jets transform in the street. Spike told me they were Decepticons- Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.

I then learned that the saying was true…..be careful what you wish for…

"Greetings, Autobots. We heard that there was a little get-together for charity and we just wanted to be in on the fun!" Starscream mocked. Man, haven't known him for 10 seconds and already he was annoying me.

"Starscream! Leave it to him to ruin Christmas for the little ones!" Ironhide said.

"Oh no Autobot." A voice from overhead said. I needed no introduction- it was Megatron! "I wouldn't _dream_ of ruining a wonderful holiday for these puny organics! However, I'm feeling very generous on this auspicious human occasion and I am willing to make you, Optimus Prime, a deal." Megatron landed in front of Optimus. _This can't be good_, I thought.

"I'm listening Megatron." Prime replied. Of course, Prime always gives his enemies a chance…including Megatron.

"I'll spare you Autobot lives and even leave this planet, IF you surrender all your valuable resources to me." That was a no brainer.

"We'll never surrender this planet's resources to you, Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed. Yea, you go big guy!

"So unwise, Prime. Decepticons, destroy them!" Megatron ordered. The Autobot's weren't going to let him go so easily.

"Autobots, let's show these Decepticons the true meaning of Christmas! Attack!" And the battle began. Spike and I ran for cover in the Shelter where everyone else was. Of course, being as curious as I am, peaked through the window to watch the fight.

The Autobots were handling the seekers while Optimus dealt with Megatron. Megatron shot at Optimus in the chest and he fell to his knees. Megatron stood over him, ready for the final shot.

"OPTIMUS!" Spike and I shouted. Without thinking, I ran outside, barely hearing Spike call out to me. I gathered the biggest snowball I could make and threw it with all my might. It hit his mark- right in Megatron's face.

"Yes! Bulls-eye!" I called out. I immediately covered my mouth when he looked at me. A look of pure rage in his red optics.

"You will pay for your meddling, girl." He aimed his fusion cannon at me. I was too scared to move as he moved closer to me. His cannon lit up and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. But it never came. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Optimus grabbing Megatron's leg and crashing him to the ground. I snap out of my stupor and back up.

"You've been a naughty Decepticon, Megatron! You don't get any presents this year!" Optimus said. Megatron, seeing his defeat, took to the sky.

"Decepticons, retreat!" The other Cons transformed and flew away. "Next time Optimus, you won't be so lucky to have a fleshling come to your rescue." And he flew away. I, realizing the threat, gulped. Optimus walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Melanie?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." I croaked out after finding my voice. Spike ran out and jumped me, squishing me a huge hug. "Spike, I can't breathe!" I choked out. He quickly released me.

"Heh, sorry about that." He apologized, but his expression grew serious, "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Spike. I just wanted to help." I turned to Optimus, "I'm sorry Optimus. I didn't mean to get in the way." I looked down, but a large finger lifted my chin to meet Optimus' blue optics, filled with kindness.

"Melanie, you weren't in the way, I was glad you intervened when you did. You saved my life. I am very grateful to you. You are very brave for one so small." I just blushed and giggled like an embarrassed idiot. Then I suddenly remembered something, I turned and watched little kids slowly come out of the Shelter.

"Guys, we still have the Toy Drive to do!" I reminded. And the day went on from there.

Spike and I gathered around the bags of toys as the little kids eagerly lined up, grateful parents smiling to the side. We stood next to a larger chair, big enough for an Autobot for some reason, as we awaited the replacement Santa Claus.

"I wonder where guy playing Santa is. They said he'd be here." Spike whispered to me. I just shrugged, but my eyes grew wide at the sight before me. Spike gave me a confused look and turned around to see what I was gawking at. Needless to say, we both had the same expression.

Walking to the giant chair was Optimus Prime with a giant red Santa hat and a white beard! (Oh my God, I can't stop laughing). He took his place on the chair took one of the bags of toys.

"Optimus, you're the replacement Santa?" Spike asked, flabbergasted. (I never get tired of that word!)

"Of course, I notified the Homeless Shelter and informed them that I would be honored to play such an aspiring role for these younglings." Optimus replied with pride. Spike and I just smiled at each other.

One by one, the little kids got a chance to sit on 'Santa's' lap and tell him what the wanted for Christmas. It was the last little girl's wish that made the Autobots realize the true meaning of Christmas.

The last child was a small girl, about five years old. She had long brown hair that was pulled back with a head band. She had a thick pick coat on and matching gloves. Optimus smiled behind his face-mask and lifted her onto his lap.

"And what would you like for Christmas, young one?" he asked. She looked away, as if she was unsure of what to say. The other bots smiled at the shy girl.

"Um, I don't want anything for Christmas." She said quietly, but we all heard her. Optimus was surprised.

"Surely you would like _something_ for Christmas?" Ironhide asked gently. The young girl thought.

"Well, what do _you_ want for Christmas?" she asked Optimus. Optimus was taken back by the girl's question. Hes never thought about what he wanted for Christmas and was touched that the child asked.

"What I would like for Christmas is to see you, and your family, happy and well." He replied with honesty and sincerity. My heart swelled.

"Hmm, then that's what I want too, but for you!" she smiled up at him. I could tell Optimus was smiling when he put her down. She skipped away to her parents, leaving us all in 'awe'.

"Spike, Melanie, may I ask you two a question?" Optimuse asked.

"Shoot, Prime." Spike said.

"Why was that her Christmas wish?" Spike and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Well," I started,

"She understands the true meaning of Christmas." Spike finished. Seeing the bots confused expressions, I explained.

"The true meaning of Christmas is not what you receive, it's what you give. It's what comes from the heart, or in your case, spark. It's the time of year where we all come together as one and cherish our moments together. We give each other presents to show how much the other means to us, but what really matters most is the friendship and love we have for each other." I summed up. The Autobots looked at me, amazed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, that was just…amazing!" Bumblebee said. I just gave him a goofy grin.

"I say we head back to the Ark and celebrate this Christmas like the humans do!" Sideswipe said.

"Yea, a party!" Sunstreaker added.

"That's a great idea, guys!" Spike said.

"Yea!" I agreed.

"Alright Autobots. Let's Transform and Roll for home!" With that, the bots transformed, but before we rolled out, I had one score to settle…

**Random POV**

Spike was climbing into Bumblebee when a snowball nailed him in the back of the head.

"Ahh, hey!" He turned and saw Melanie laughing. She stopped when Spike reached down and picked up a snowball.

"Yipes!" she squeaked and jumped into Optimus. "Go, Optimus, go!" He laughed and drove away, leaving Spike and Bumblebee behind. Before he got in, she shouted out the window:

"I told you I would get you back Witwicky!" she shouted and laughed.

Bumblebee laughed as Spike got in.

"She got you good, Spike!"

"Yea, yea Bee, just wait till we get back. She's going to get it!" Spike swore.

"Sure she is little buddy, sure she is." The rolled for home.

**The End**

**Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I had this story in my head for a couple of weeks now and I just had to post it before it left me. Again, I'm still working on the other story, but I'm having problems. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to send them to me! Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
